Maraudeurs VS Infernales
by Lily Oasis Black
Summary: De la première année des maraudeurs à ?. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque nos farceurs favoris sont confrontés à un groupe qui s'avère aussi fort qu'eux mais... au féminin ! De l'amour ou simplement de la bagarre... à vous de voir !
1. Default Chapter

_Maraudeurs VS Infernales _

_Avertissements_ : Attention, cet fiction est une histoire vraie. Seuls quelques noms de personnages, les lieux et les évenements ont été changés.

_Spoilers_ : Bheu... aucune idée ! Ça se passe au temps des maraudeurs alors ça ne peux pas avoir vraiment un rapport avec la vie de Harry Potter. Mais au cas où : Spoilers tomes 1,2,3,4 et 5 de la saga Harry Potter et quelques extraits du tome 34 et 62 de : Comment comprendre les femmes.

_Remerciements_ : Merci à Lorie P. qui a contribué à l'invention (cerveau : tu parles... elle a tout fait elle-même !) du personnage de Lory (hehe :-P) à Chanelle, Marjorie et Catherine aussi pour leurs personnages que je vais faire venir dans les prochains chapitres. Merci à "pépé" et "mémé", les premiers lecteurs de cette fiction (mis à part moi ). Un merci spécial à Yannick qui m'a, s'en vraiment en être conscient, poussé à écrire ce chapitre-prologue. Je remercie aussi mes cousines Nancy - et Luc - , Mélissa et Adjanie et mon cousin Marc qui m'inspirent énormémment ! Ho et merci à mes parents, qui m'ont toujours soutenue dans mes études. Merci à mes fans et merci à dieu ! Merci ! lol, je vous embrasse tous ! J'ai trop de monde à remercier, ça prendrait un chapitre complet alors pour ceux et celles que je n'ai pas nommé et qui croient avoir l'honneur (aheum !) d'avoir leurs noms dans ce remerciements, ne vous en faites pas... je penses sûrement à vous souvent et si vous me le dites, je vais vous marquer dans le prochain remerciement. Je sais, je sais. Vous avez tous envie de vous prosterner à mes pieds mais attendez un peu là, le chapitre va comencer... ha ! C'est dûr d'être une star ! lolllll

_Disclaimer_ : J'aurais voulu avoir écris les fabuleux " Harry Potter " mais malheureusement, quelqu'un nommé Johanne Kathleen Rowling a été plus vite que moi sur ce coup là (lol). Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à elle mais l'histoire et quelques noms et lieu m'appartiennent et sont le produit de mon géni (aheum !)... ok, ok ! ... Sont le produit des quelques neurones que j'ai dans la tête et tout ce qu'y s'y passe est fictif donc, que je n'en tire aucun argent... mais peut-être des reviews si vous êtes gentils ! (cerveau: et si elle fait sa teteuse aussi !)

Bonne lecture et... faites attention à vous ! lol

_Chapitre 1 - Prologues !_

" SIRIUS BLACK !"

Encore engourdi par le somme, Sirius Black s'assied mollement dans sont lit et eut un frisson quand la couverture chaude quitta ses épaules et son torse nus tandis que l'air frais de la pièce (bien que l'on soit en été) l'ensevellait peu à peu. Il se secoua la tête et, se rappelant soudainement pourquoi il s'était réveillé, sortit brusquement de son lit et couru pied nus sur le plancher gelé de la "très noble et très ancienne" maison des Black jusqu'à l'escalier. Il s'arrêta et se souvaint qu'il n'était qu'en sous-vêtements. Sirius fit donc un pas en direction de sa chambre mais se ravisa lorsque sa mère hurla de sa voix tremblante de rage :

" TOUT DE SUITE ! "

Il descendit l'escalier tranquillement retardant l'instant ou il se retrouverait face à face avec le cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé de ses rêves (NDA: Bien dit n'est-ce pas ? lol). Malheureusement ce moment arriva et, faisant semblant d'être légèrement essoufflé, le jeune Black demanda poliment à sa _chère _mère...

''Qu'y a-t-il mère ? Ça ne va pas ? "

" Non ça ne va pas ! Ton petit frère a disparut ! "

" Ha... Régulus, dit Sirius avec un dédain très clair dans la voix. "

" Oui ! Mon cher Régulus a disparut ! Et c'est toi qui... "

" Je n'ai rien fait ! "

" Tu oses me mentir en plus ! Va le chercher avant que ton père arrive, ordonna-t-elle. "

" Mais_... j'ignore _où il est ! "

Sirius commençais vraiment à s'énerver. Étrangement, ça ne prenait jamais longtemps à Sirius Black pour s'énerver face à sa mère. Il respira profondément et se reprit :

" La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec Kreattur..."

" Et _où est_ Kreattur ? dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse."

"Suis-jesencé le savoir?... c'est plus votre elfe que le mien. Et puis il a dût changé de place depuis que... "

" ...ET BIEN CHERCHE-LES !"

" Bon, très bien !déclara-t-il d'un ton sec."

Il fit un pas pour s'en aller vers la sortie mais sa mère l'interrompit dans son geste:

" Tu ne comptes pas y aller dans cette acoûtrement! "

" Personne ne me voit. Vous avez jeté tellement de sorts sur la maison que nos voisins ne connaissent même pas notre existance... et c'est mieux comme ça ! "

" Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là jeune homme?"

Sirius soutint seulement quelques seconde le regard brûlant de sa mère et soupira, vaincu.

" Rien..., dit-il. "

Mrs Black, sûrement pas satisfaite de cette réponse "insolante", lança :

" Endolor... "

Un grand hibou noir empêcha la mère du beau jeune homme de terminer sa phrase. Sirius et Mrs. Black froncèrent les sourcils en même temps tandis que le hibou déposait une lettre aux pieds de Sirius. Ce dernier fit un geste pour la prendre mais sa mère fut plus rapide . Elle fixa la lettre pendant un bon bout de temps et soupira. Elle la tendit à son fils sans pour autant la lâcher. Lorsque Sirius mit sa main sur la lettre, comme si c'était un signal, sa mère déclara :

''Respecte la tradition de ta famille au moins...''

* * *

Une jeune fille marchait tranquillement sur la plage, enfonçant ses pieds dans le sable frais. Elle s'était réveillée tôt pour admirer le levé du soleil et profiter de la fraîcheur et du calme du matin. Tout ce qu'elle entendait pour le moment, c'était le vent et le mouvement de va et viens de la mer sur la plage. Mais cette après-midi, ce sera rempli d'enfants criards qui veulent aller se baigner et de parents têtus qui leur répète d'attendre un peu le temps de laisser la crème solaire pénétrer leurs peaux. La jeune fille sourie à cette pensée. Elle faisait exactement le même manège avec sa soeur quand elles étaient plus petites.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sable et observa le levé du soleil. Le vent jouer avec ses cheveux auburns... elle était bien et seule. C'est ce qu'elle cherchait pour le moment, la solitude. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir seule. Sans sa soeur ni ses parents qui s'obstinait à savoir qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas. Mais la jeune ne pouvait pas répondre à la question simplement car elle même ignorait la réponse...

Soudainement, le vent cessa de souffler. Et elle entendit clairement crier au loin :

'' ...comment as-tu pu trahir Lily et James ? ''

La jeune fille resta abasourdie. Qui était cette homme ? À qui parlait-il ? Que faisait-il sur cette île isolée ? Et que signifiait la lumière verte en forme de tête de mort qui flottait parresseusement dans le ciel ? ...

Tout à coup, un puissant éclair vert. Des cris. Des pleurs. Des bruits de chaînes...

Et Lily Evans se réveilla en sursaut !

Elle essaya de voir où elle était dans la pénombre. Quand sa vue fut plus habituée à la noirceur elle échappa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était dans sa chambre. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... un cauchemar étrange et qui semblait étrangement réel. Lily avait souvent rêvé à ce rêve (1)... mais jamais elle n'avait vu l'île. Avant, elle n'entendait que vaguement des songs et des bruits. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout... Elle n'avait aucun grand besoin de réfléchir... et elle allait très bien ! Ce n'était qu'un rê-ve... Mais peut-être pas complètement, murmurait une voix au fond d'elle. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Et pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de deux minutes, elle sursauta . Deux yeux jaunes vifs la fixait. Miss Evans s'approcha prudemment pour être certaine que ses yeux émeraudes ne lui mentaient pas. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche elle fut (à moitié) soulagé de voir que c'était un... hibou ! Que faisait un hibou sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ? Il était peut-être blessé ?

Lily eut un cris de surprise lorsque l'oiseau vola dans la chambre avant de déposer une lettre sur son lit. Ensuite, il disparut dans le ciel. La jeune fille s'avança intriguée vers la lettre. Elle s'assied sur son lit et l'observa. L'enveloppe était lourde et épaisse et faite d'un parchemin jauni. Il n'y avait aucun timbre mais l'adresse écrite à l'encre vert émeraude était sans aucun doute la sienne...

Mrs L. Evans

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Lily retourna l'enveloppe et remarqua un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre " P ". Elle l'ouvrit prudemment de peur que ce soit une farce stupide d'un de ses camarades de classe... Lily prit le premier bout de parchemin et le lut :

_Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. _

_Chère Mrs. Evans,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été acceptée au collège Poudlard.Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1 septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Mrs Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe _

Avait-elle bien lut ? École de...

'' Sorcellerie , pensa-t-elle à voix haute. ''

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lily-jolie ? Je t'ai entendu crier tout à l'heure, dit son père d'une voix pâteuse. ''

'' Ho... rien je... j'ai seulement fait un cauchemar...''

'' Mais qu'est-ce que tu tiens là ? ''

'' R... rien. ''

'' Tu n'as pas l'air de bien aller ma Lily ? dit sa mère qui était venu rejoindre son mari.''

'' Ce n'est qu'une... mauvaise blague, c'est rien, dit-elle en essayant de se convaincre elle-même. ''

Son comportement la fit étrangement penser à son rêve...

Sa mère s'approcha gentiment d'elle et la serra contre elle en murmurant des paroles douces. Son père, quant à lui, pris la lettre que sa fille avait mis sur le lit et la lut...

'' Tu es une... _sorcière_ ?''

* * *

­­­­­­­Pourquoi ça avait tombé sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait à Dieu - ou pluôt à Merlin - pour mériter ça ?... il ne le saurait sans doute jamais alors à quoi bon se poser des questions. Il n'avait jamais été très chanceux mais ce soir là, sa malchance est devenue pire... bien pire...

C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient camper et le jeune Rémus Lupin était très excité à l'idée de coucher à la belle étoile. Ils allaient voir la coupe de Quidditch le lendemain et c'était bien plus simple de coucher ici que chez eux... c'était bien plus proche. Et puis ils ne faisaient jamais beaucoup d'activitées en famille à cause du travail important au ministère de Jhonny Lupin. En fait, Rémus ne voyait que rarement son père. Il lui avait déjà demander ce qu'il faisait au ministère mais son père ne lui avait jamais rien dit d'autre que "je travail au département des secret je dois donc ne rien révéler même à mon fils" alors il avait abandonné à se poser ces questions. De toute façon, son père était un très bon sorcier, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquieter. Rémus aimait beaucoup son père même si il ne le voyait pas souvent... il ne croyait pas au proverbe "loin des yeux, loin du coeur". Sauf que, Mr. Lupin, pour X raison, n'avait pas voulu coucher au "camping" comme tous les autres sorciers. Il avait voulu dormir dans une forêt où personne logeait sauf quelques animaux, insectes ou autres créatures...

Le ciel était étoilé. Rémus était bien. Il était entouré de ses deux parents favoris (ok c'est ses seuls parents aussi !). C'était les vacances et le lendemain, il irait voir un match de Quidditch ! Tout allait pour le mieux... mis à part que le jeune Lupin ignorait que ce serait la nuit la plus éprouvante qu'il aie à passer !

'' Il ne manque plus que le feu, dit Andréa Lupin. ''

'' Tu as raison... que dirais-tu qu'on aille chercher du bois ensemble à la façon moldue hein Rémus ? ''

'' Oui ! répondit un Rémus tout joyeux de passer un moment seul avec son père. ''

'' Non... je n'aime pas ça... pourquoi tu n'en conjurerait pas un par magie à la place, chéri ? ''

'' Ne t'inquiète pas . Je sais me défendre mon amour. ''

'' Allez maman, s'il-te-plaît, le supplia Rémus avec son air le plus angélique. ''

Andréa Lupin soupira.

'' J'abandonne... faites attention quand même ! ''

'' Promis chérie ! ''

''Oui maman !''

Les deux Lupin partirent donc à la recherche de branches pour le feu... non sans un dernier bisou à Andréa. Il s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. N'importe quel petit garçon aurait eu peur à la place de Rémus mais il avait confiance en son père. Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Lui et son père se retournèrent en même temps.

'' Maman ? ''

Son père lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Il tenait fermement sa baguette, prêt à agir. Et puis après tout ce passa tellement vite. Un loup sauta sur Mr. Lupin qui tomba à la renverse. Rémus cria et la créature mi-loup mi-humain se tourna vers Rémus et s'avança vers lui. Rémus courut vers son camping mais la créature le rattrappa et le mordit à la jambe. Rapidement, le jeune Lupin sentit un liquide brûlant se propager dans toutes ses veines. Il entendit son père crier un sort tandis que sa mère hurlait le nom de son fils et ensuite, plus rien. Il avait perdu connaissance.

C'était depuis ce soir qu'il était un loup-garou. Son père avait subi quelques blessures mais portait des objets en argents sur lui donc le loup-garou l'avait épargné. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père, d'ailleurs. Il les avait abandonnés après ça... en tout cas, il avait renié son fils car ce dernier était certain qu'il continuais à voir sa mère de temps en temps. Sa mère. Elle avait tout fait pour lui. Elle avait emmenagé une salle dans la cave pour ses transformations nocturnes les nuits de pleine lune. Elle avait essayer de l'initié à une école moldue mais il avait du la quitter à cause qu'il était trop souvent absent. Sa mère l'aimait malgré ce qu'il était. Rémus pensa amèrement que c'était bien la seule... il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée : Jamais il ne se ferait d'amis... Bien sûr, il y avait un espoir qu'un jour quelqu'un lui donne sa chance. Et cette chance était peut-être arrivée. Sa mère avait fait une demande pour l'inscrire à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée d'Angleterre et, aux yeux de sa mère (qui y avait logé pendant 7 ans), du monde. Mais Rémus ne voulait pas trop se faire d'illusions. Mais sa mère lui avait dit que cette fois il y avait beaucoup d'espoir. Le directeur Dippet ayant pris sa retraite, le poste libéré sera occupé par Albus Dumbledore, un sorcier très puissant et très brillant. Il était l'ancien professeur de métamorphose de ses parents et Andréa avait énormément confiance en lui.

Soudain, il entendit sa mère hurler :

'' Rémus, tu es accepté, tu es accepté à Poudlard ! ''

* * *

''Miss, sortez-vous bientôt ? Votre père souhaite vous voir.''

''Oui, oui... je t'ouvre dans deux secondes.''

''Je vous attends mademoiselle.''

Une jolie jeune fille sortie de la pièce vêtue d'une unique robe de chambre. Ses cheveux blonds trempés laissaient tombés plusieurs gouttes d'eau sur le plancher de marbre. Elle tappait du pied avec agacement et arborait un air très autoritaire.

''Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Je m'appelle Sindy !... Qu'on l'envoie au cachot ! ''

Elle avait crié ces derniers mots exactement comme une reine agacente et très en colère l'aurait fait. Elle éclata de rire et demanda à Lory de l'attendre ici et de ne PAS écouter la conversation ... Lory obéit à sa "princesse" et attendit. Bien que ça lui rongea l'interieur d'attendre ici sans savoir ce qu'il se passait en bas. Sa patience était très grande, mais pas sa curiositée ! Finalement Sindy remonta lentement les escaliers et se dirigea lentement vers sa "servante".

''Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Lory en voyant le regard troublé de sa cousine.''

''Ho... heu je... rien.''

Sindy était une très bonne comédienne. Elle a toujours eu un talent pour le théâtre et pour beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de mentir à Lory, elle était aussi doué qu'une souris le serait pour mettre K.O une lionne affamée.

''Hey ! Tu peux me le dire hein ? Je suis ta complice après tout et tu... et bien tu me connais...''

La belle blonde releva soudain la tête et sourit, les yeux pétillants.

''...oui, c'est vrai. Je vais m'habiller et je te dit tout...''

''Sindy ?''

''Oui ? ''

'' Que faisais-tu sous la douche ? ''

'' Quelle question ! Je me lavais... ''

'' Oui mais... pourquoi ? Tu avais déjà pris ta douche ce matin non ?''

'' Heu... oui mais...On est propre ou on ne l'est pas ? Dit-elle sur un ton incertain. ''

''Encore une de tes farces ? ''

'' Bheu... qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? ''

'' Sindy... ''

'' Ok ok... oui c'était une farce mais elle n'a pas fonctionnée comme prévue... ''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Lory sceptique. ''

'' Elle s'est retournée contre moi..., avoua Sindy. ''

'' Et où est-elle maintenant ? ''

'' Pfheu ! Si tu penses que je vais te le dire ! ''

'' Allez Sin' ! SINDY ! Cria-t-elle en donnant un coup rageur sur la porte qui venait de se refermer sur la belle blonde. ''

Depuis qu'elle était toute jeune, cette fille trouvait toujours un moyen de faire des farces. Lory était la cousine de Sindy et, bien qu'elles ne se voyaient qu'aux temps des fêtes, Lory ne reconnaissait pas Sindy quand elle ne souriait pas. Cette fille avait le don étrange de faire sourire n'importe qui. Pourtant, elle pouvait se montrer si sérieuse. Mais, elle n'avait pas beaucoup le choix parfois. Les parents de Sindy étaient très riches. Son père, Orlando Arrows, était un cascadeur pour le cinéma et sa mère, Gabriella Martinez était gérante de plusieurs restaurants et de compagnies de vêtements. Donc, parfois, d'importantes personnes venaient souper chez eux et Sindy se devait de jouer à la petite princesse bien élevée. Lorsque ses gens étaient là, la jeune fille restait polie et ne parlait jamais tant qu'on ne lui donnait pas l'autorisation. Cela a fait d'elle une exellante comédienne et une très bonne menteuse ! Ce qui l'avantageait beaucoup pour jouer ses mauvais tours.

Les parents de Lory ont été assassinés l'an dernier. Les parents de Sindy l'ont aussitôt pris sous leurs ailes. Lory s'attendait à recevoir pleins de questions, surtout de la part de Sindy... mais ce fut le contraire. Mr et Mrs Arrows l'ont bombardé de questions. Elle ne savait trop quoi répondre. Elle n'était pas présente mais ses parents - ou étaient-ce leurs assassins ? - lui ont laissé une lettre expliquant la cause de leurs mort et où elle devait aller maintenant. Elle n'a jamais montré la lettre à Mr et Mrs Arrows et l'a rangée soigneusement dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Elle y a rangé ensuite tous les autres nombreux accessoires qu'elle avait reçu par la "poste". Sindy était à un camp de vacances pendant ce temps et quand elle est revenue, elle n'a posé aucune questions à Lory et s'est contenté de lui souhaiter la bienvenue en souriant. Car Sindy, mais ça Lory l'ignorait, avait décidé de répondre à ses questions elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas troubler encore plus son amie donc elle est allé fouiller dans les choses de sa cousine. Elle se dégoûtait d'avoir fait ça mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer en arrière. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Même si sa cousine est une sorcière, elle reste la même, non ?

Après plusieurs minutes, la blonde sortit de sa chambre, ses cheveux dorés - et maintenant secs - tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle portait un T-shirt blanc et des jeans noirs brodés de fils blancs tressés sur le côté droit du pantalon. Une marque coûteuse mais qui ne lui était offert gratuitement à cause du poste de sa mère. Sindy affichait son éternel sourire et ses yeux azurs brillaient de malices. Lory attendit patiemment que la blonde prenne la parole.

'' Va chercher tes soulier et prépare-toi. ''

'' Hein ? Mais... mais pourquoi ? demanda Lory perplexe. ''

'' Car tu viens avec moi acheter mes affaires d'école. ''

'' Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'en a pas besoin, tu les as déjà tes...''

''... non. Lory... je vais aller à la même école que toi ma petite sorcière...''

À ce nom, Lory fut déboussolée. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Était-elle une...

''... On part toutes les deux pour Poudlard cette année ! Dit-elle d'un ton radieux et ses yeux s'illuminèrent encore plus.''

* * *

Salut à tous ! Avez-vous apprécier ou pas ? Une petite review ne coûte rien et vous sauveriez des milliers d'ongles qui se font dévorer sauvagement par une auteure indécise sur l'idée de continuer ou pas cette fiction ! Ceci n'était que le prologue. Je ne mettrai pas les pensés de chacuns des personnages à tous les chapitres mais je vous préviens tout de suite que je vais probablement changer de personnage à chacun des chapitres ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous suivrez quand même l'histoire :-P ! Je n'ai pas mis le prologue de James pour la simple et bonne raison que je vais sûrement mettre ses pensées à lui ou a Sirius dans le prochain chap. ! (cerveau: Et Peter Pettigrow, lui ? ) Ho lui ? lol ne vous en faites pas - ou lamentez-vous pour certains...- Peter sera quand même présent dans l'histoire. Mais la pauvre personne que je suis n'a pas trouvé vraiment de sujet important à propos de lui. Bref, envoyez-moi vos commentaires, vos questions et je me ferai un plaisirs d'y répondre !

À la prochaine... j'espère !

ciao

bizouxxx

_**Lily Oasis Black...** pour vous servir et être servie ;-p !_


	2. Ennemis, Rencontres et Bagarres

_Maraudeurs VS Infernales _

_Avertissements_ : Attention, cette fiction est une histoire vraie. Seuls quelques noms de personnages, les lieux et les évenements ont été changés.

_Spoilers_ : Bheu... aucune idée ! Ça se passe au temps des maraudeurs alors ça ne peux pas avoir vraiment un rapport avec la vie de Harry Potter. Mais au cas ou : Spoilers tomes 1,2,3,4 et 5 de la saga Harry Potter et quelques extraits du tome 34 et 62 de : Comment comprendre les femmes.

_Remerciements : _Remiercions tout d'abord les reviews, après nous passerons au discours habituel. (Cerveau: Ce ne serait pas plus sage de faire le contraire...) Heu... bon d'accord. Personnellement, je trouve que ça ne change rien mais comme cela pose un problème à monsieur Cerveau ici présent et bien je vais me plier à ses désirs. (Cerveau: Merci.) Bon alors je remercie bien sûr mes parents (même si ils m'ont légèrement retardée) et environ toute ma famille ! Dont Pépé et Mémé pour m'avoir grandement soutenue. Heu... bon mes amis maintenant. Alors heuuuuuuu. Premièrement, je remiercie Lorie et Chanelle pour leurs personnages (Lorie pour Lory et Chanelle pour Sanna). Bon je remercie aussi Marjorie car elle m'aide (sans le savoir) et je vais utiliser un de ses personnage à elle aussi et à Catherine... mais ils (ou plutôt elles) vont rentrer un peu plus tard dans l'histoire (cerveau: peut-être même jamais si elle est méchante ). Bon et heummmmm ha ! Merci à Jonathan pour me changer les idées lorsque j'écris me faisant perdre le fil de mon histoire... mais non, c'est pas vrai, il est gentil et on l'adore ! Je remercie Alexandre et Geneviève aussi car je suis certaine que ça leur fait plaisir d'avoir leurs noms dans ma fiction . Maintenant, remercions les reviews :

_Thealie:_ Et bien merci et voici la suite ! J'espère que tu vas aimer.

_Minigoth:_ Mille fois désolée de ne pas avoir publié pour ta fête ! Je suis un mois et un jour en retard, je sais. Merci pour la review. Et depuis quand Lory obéit ? Depuis qu'elle n'a que 11 ans très chère. Et tu remarqueras que Sirius aussi obéit alors imagine lol. Jusqu'ici je ne compte pas faire une autre fiction avec nos personnages, désolée. Peut-être un jour... mais tu ne trouves pas que j'ai assez de trouble avec celle-ci ? lol j'tadow et mici encow .

_Chanelle:_ Ha merci beaucoup pour les encouragements ! J'en avais besoin ! (je niaise pas là...) Et voici la suite avec ta sublime Sanna qu'on va probablement voir beaucoup plus dans le prochain chapitre car on va aller du côté des infernales héhéhé...

_Alexandre:_ Deux reviews ? Wahou ! Moui, les fautes d'orthographes... c'est parce que j'étais trop pressée de la publier que je n'ai pas corriger les fautes... désolée. Hou tu es flatteur. Moi ? Aussi bonne que J.K. Rowling ? Faisais-tu de la fièvre ? lol. Merci ça me fait drôlement plaisir, même si je ne trouve pas que c'est la véritée. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre en tant qu'auteure et je le sais ! Voici la suite de cette fameuse histoire que... tu l'as lue combien de fois, coudons ? lol. bizouxxx

_Disclaimer_ : J'aurais voulu avoir écris les fabuleux " Harry Potter " mais malheureusement, quelqu'un nommée Johanne Kathleen Rowling a été plus vite que moi sur ce coup là (lol). Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à elle mais l'histoire et quelques noms et lieux m'appartiennent et sont le produit de mon géni (aheum !)... ok, ok ! ... Sont le produit des quelques neurones que j'ai dans la tête et tout ce qu'y s'y passe est fictif donc, que je n'en tire aucun argent... mais peut-être des reviews si vous êtes gentils ! (cerveau: et si elle fait sa teteuse aussi !)

Ha! Et je me rend compte qu'au dernier chapitre j'avais fait une erreur. J'avais marqué chapitre 1 alors que ce n'étais que les prologues... voici le chapitre 1. Excusez cette erreur je vous pris...

Bonne lecture et... faites attention à vous ! lol

Chapitre 1 - Ennemis, Rencontres et Bagarre.

Un garçon au cheveux noirs en batailles était surexcité devant le mur magique qui permettait de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Le 1 septembre, il allait aller à Poudlard. Il en rêvait depuis que son père lui avait parlé de son école, c'est-à-dire, depuis qu'il avait trois ans. James Potter a toujours aimé les grands endroits. Il n'aime pas tellement se sentir coincé mais ça, il ne l'avoue à personne ! La seule chose qu'il regrette un peu de quitter pour Poudlard, c'est ses amis. James allait souvent se promener dans le parc, pas loin de chez lui. Et ce parc appartenait à une école primaire donc, James y rencontrait régulièrement des moldus. James avait même entendu dire que certaines filles allait à ce parc tous les jours dans l'espoir d'y rencontrer le beau garçon aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux noirs incontrôlables . Avoir du succès auprès de la gente féminine donnait au jeune Potter une certaine confiance en lui. James se souvenait même qu'un jour, une fille était venue lui chanter une chanson pour lui prouver son amour. Ça aurait été romantique si seulement elle n'aurait chanter aussi faux ! Ho ! Et la fois où la plus "rejet" de l'école, une petite avec des lunettes et des cheveux courts sales, avait tenté de s'habiller comme les plus "cools" pour séduire James. C'était désastreux ! Elle avait enfilé une robe rouge avec un décolté qui ne montrait quasiment rien, étant donné son corps trop jeune. Et elle trébuchait sans cesse dans ses talons haut ! Bref, un spectacle vraiment hilarant ! C'est donc avec ce souvenir en tête que James Potter s'élança dans l'allée tout sourire et le coeur légé.

James, étant un habitué du Chemin de Traverse, s'avança tout de suite vers son magasin préféré : Le magasin de Quidditch. L'attrapant par l'épaule, sa mère le réprimenda :

" James ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour le Quidditch ! Nous sommes venus acheter tes affaires d'école. "

"Oui. Désolé maman... mais est-ce qu'on va pouvoir venir faire un tour quand même après ? " Supplia James avec un air d'ange.

"Comment pourrais-je te résister hein ? Allez viens, on va chez Madame Guipure en premier... c'est plus proche" rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air déçu de son fils.

James entra à contrecoeur dans la boutique. Il se laissa tomber d'un air abattu sur une chaise à côté d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il ne bougeait pas du tout et fixait un point dans la pièce. James essaya de suivre son regard mais sa mère l'interrompit :

"James, je vais aller acheter tes livres en attendant. Je t'aime chéri", dit-elle en collant un baiser sonore sur la joue de son fils.

James aquiesca et, dès que sa mère fut hors de vue, "essuya" le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. James se senti observé et tourna la tête pour se retrouvé face à des yeux bleux pâles et intrigués.

"Heu... salut" dit James, légèrement gêné.

"Salut" répondit l'autre garçon d'un ton presque imperceptible.

"Je m'apelle James Potter et toi"

En disant cette phrase, il tendit la main. Le jeune garçon fut surpris mais la serra avec joie en disant qu'il s'apellait Peter Pettigrow.

"Alors Peter. Tu rentres à Poudlard ?"

" Oui ! Et j'espère aller à Gryffondor !"

" Moi aussi je rentre cette année. Et, moi, c'est sûr que je vais à Gryffondor."

"Mais, comment le sais-tu ?"

" Toute ma famille y a été" répondit James d'un ton où trônait une grande fiertée.

"Wow" dit Peter, tout impressionné.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se parler plus longtemps car Mme Guipure attrapa Peter et l'emmena vers le fond de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille au cheveux noirs passa avec un sac rempli d'effets scolaires. Elle le salua en souriant et sorti rejoindre trois autres filles. Bref, Peter fini par revenir et ce fut le tour de James. Quand il sorti, Peter était parti mais sa mère l'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec ses livres dans un sac. James lui donna sa robe et ils partirent vers une autre boutique. Soudain, sa mère s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?"

Il suivit son regard et vit un couple qui semblait bien trop sérieux au goût de James. L'homme et sa femme étaient habillés tout en noir et ils étaient assis sur un banc regardant les gens qui passaient avec dégoût. James s'était toujours fait dire de ne pas se faire d'opinion trop rapidement. Mais il se méfia aussitôt de ces gens là. En plus que sa mère n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le bord de les inviter à dîner !

" Qui sont ces gens, maman ? "

Sa mère le regarda dans les yeux un instant et reporta son attention sur le couple. Quand elle prit la parole, sa voix était dûre, froide et amer.

" Ce sont les Black. Une famille horrible de mages noirs. C'est eux dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour. Un de leurs ancêtre a voulu établir une loie anti-moldu et il y serait parvenu si ton arrière grand-père n'aurait pas découvert les traces d'une potion d'influance dans le café des gens du ministère. C'est vraiment une des pires famille de sang pur. Du plus ancien au plus reçant Black, tous ont été à Serpentard. Même qu'un d'entre eux a été directeur de Poudlard. Si ça aurait été en mon pouvoir, j'aurais tout fait pour le virer, moi ! Mais ce n'était pas dans mes années de scolarité. Moi et ton père avons connu ces deux-là à Poudlard. Ils étaient plus vieux que nous et ton père les détestait ! Il les trouvait trop hautains... trop fiers de leur rang de "sang pûr". Je ne crois pas que ça aie changé beaucoup. Je ne te souhaite pas de rencontrer leur fils, James..."

" Leur fils ? "

" Oui. Il rentre à Poudlard cette année. Il doit avoir le même âge que toi. "

James regarda devant lui, sourcils froncés. Leur fils allait entrer à Poudlard. Génial ! Il avait déjà un ennemi avant même d'être entré dans l'école ! Mais il fera tout pour lui pourrir la vie, foie de James Potter ! Soudainement, Mr et Mrs Black se levèrent et commencèrent à marcher et James les perdit de vue. Sa mère recommença à avancer et James la suivi (NDA: Fils à sa maman ;-p ). Prochain arrêt, Ollivanders ! Quand James entra dans la boutique, Mr Ollivanders les salua chaleureusement et se remmémora les éléments des baguettes de ses parents. James fut impressionné qu'il se rapelle tout ça et croyait que Mr Ollivanders se rapellait de tout ça car ses parents étaient exceptionnels ! Mais sa mère lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il faisait ça avec tout le monde. Bref, encore une fois, sa mère s'en alla, mais, cette fois, elle lui laissa sa bourse et la liste de ses effets scolaires car elle partait travailler . Avant de sortir, elle souhaita bonne chance à James et salua le vendeur de baguettes .

" Alors, alors, alors... ha! 18,2 centimètres, bois de Sorbier, écaille de sirène... très rare..."

James l'essaya mais la laissa tout de suite tomber, ressentant une douleur soudaine aux timpans. Il se plaqua aussitôt les mains sur les oreilles, Mr Ollivanders fit de même, d'ailleurs. Ils n'entendirent pas la petite sonnerie de la cloche retentir à l'arrivé d'une fille aux cheveux d'ébène. Cette dernière, remarquant qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide, pris la baguette tombée par terre et, dès le contact, le bruit cessa et James senti un courant d'air tiède lui effleurer les cheveux. Il se tourna vers cette fille et pris un petit trente secondes pour la contempler. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient jusqu'au bas de son dos telle des vagues dans une mer noire. Elle regarda James dans les yeux et le jeune Potter dû admettre qu'ils étaient d'une grande beauté. On aurait dit que son iris était une mer profonde où quelques étoiles se seraient perdues et brillaient de milles feux à travers cet océan bleu foncé. James se surprit à rougir en s'appercevant de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Son teint bronzé à elle pris aussi une couleur rosée et elle détourna le regard.

"Et bien mademoiselle Monthichelow je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que cette baguette vous a choisi"

Elle observa quelques secondes le fin morceau de bois et sortit une bourse de sa poche. Elle paya le vendeur de baguettes et juste avant qu'elle franchisse la porte, James l'interpella.

" Attends !"

Elle se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

" Comment tu t'apelles ? " demanda James.

" Sanna Monthichelow " répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

James la fixa quelques secondes espérant qu'elle dise autre chose. Sa voix l'envoûtait. Sanna sourit devant l'air que faisait James et reprit la parole.

" Et toi quel est ton nom ? "

" J... James Potter. "

Encore une fois, dans sa voix perçait une grande fierté. Sanna sourit d'avantage mais, cette fois, son sourire était un peu moqueur.

" Et bien, _grand_ James Potter. On se revoit à Poudlard. Au revoir ! "

En se retournant pour partir, elle se cogna contre quelque chose de dûr et tomba sur le sol tout aussi dûr, quoique beaucoup moins chaud, que le garçon qu'elle avait percuté. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très heureux de cette rencontre assez brutale.

" Fait donc un peu attention ! " s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Sanna.

La belle le regarda dégoûté et quitta d'un pas furieux, ses cheveux noirs dans le vent et la tête haute. L'autre garçon la regarda partir sans vraiment comprendre et finalement reporta son attention sur James. Ce dernier cru apercevoir une lueur de peur dans les yeux de cet inconnu. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air du tout effrayé.

" Vous n'avez toujours pas votre baguette, Mr. Potter " fit remarquer Mr. Ollivanders.

" Ouais c'est vrai " avoua James.

" Monsieur Bl..."

" Sirius, M'sieur ! " le coupa le dit Sirius d'un ton presque militaire.

" Très bien... Sirius. Asseyez-vous donc pendant que je m'occupe de Mr. Potter. "

James regarda Sirius qui était maintenant assit sur une chaise délabrée et avait l'air singulièrement ennuyé. Il essaya de croiser son regard mais il ne détourna pas la tête. Alors, pour attirer son attention, le jeune Potter déclara haut, fort et d'une voix moqueuse :

" C'est James, M'sieur ! "

James observa la réaction de Sirius et fut soulagé de voir qu'il souriait. Et ses yeux pétillaient de malices. Des yeux qui devaient en attirer plus d'unes, d'ailleurs. James se sentit tout à coup tout petit face à la beauté évidente de cet homme. Il était grand pour son âge, des cheveux noirs courts et avait les traits de quelqu'un venant d'une famille noble. Enfin, c'est ce que croyait James en remarquant sa posture droite et ses habits neutres mais dignes d'un grand chevalier.

" Tenez, essayez celle-ci " proposa le vieil homme en le sortant de ses pensées.

James la prit dans sa main mais quelque chose clochait. Il manquait un détail.

" Hey ! ", dit Sirius. " Vous ne lui informez pas de la grandeur, du bois et de tous les autres machins trucs sur la baguette ? Mes parents m'avaient dit que..."

" Ha, oui. Je suis désolé. Je suis un peu dans la lune aujourd'hui " déclara-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre. " Cette baguette est faite en bois de Saule, elle mesure 22,3 centimètres et il y a un poil de licorne incrusté à l'intérieur. Satisfait ? " ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius.

Sirius hocha frénétiquement la tête et se rassit calmement. James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait bien ce garçon. Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis dix ans mais ça ne faisait que cinq petites minutes qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Finalement, après plusieurs essais et désastres, James écopa d'une baguette avec une plume de phénix à l'interieur. Elle mesurait 27,5 centimètres, elle était faite en bois d'acajou, flexible et excellente pour la métamorphose (he oui ! Depuis que Sirius lui a fait remarquer, Ollivanders ne négliga plus aucun détail !). Et Sirius, après avoir détruit presque toute la boutique sous les yeux amusés de James acheta une baguette en bois de Roseau, très flexible, 32,6 centimètres avec une ventricule de dragon à l'interieur, assez puissante.

" Pourquoi c'est la baguette qui choisi le sorcier, je comprends pas ?" questionna Sirius en sortant de la boutique.

" Ha, ne me pose pas la question !... le monde magique est remplis de mystères que même nous, les sorciers, sommes même pas dignes de déceler. " dit James d'un ton phylosophique, " Pourquoi donc Merlin nous a créé pour nous jeter dans un monde si inconnu à nos yeux ? Pourquoi faire deux groupe ? Les sorciers et les moldus. Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas tous de la même force ?"

Il accompagnait chaque question à un geste de plus en plus théâtrale... mais il manquait de pratique, ça se voyait ! Sirius le coupa dans son dernier élan.

" Être ou ne pas être ? Là est la question ! " s'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement sombre.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux d'un air grave puis partirent à rire ! Mais James stoppa net en voyant, à peine à quelques mètres d'eux, un cercle de gens qui se moquaient d'un être dont on ne distinguait pas la forme au milieu. La première pensée de James fut de croire que ces hommes étaient des mages noirs mais... à quel âge pouvait-on devenir mage ? Sûrement pas à cet âge conclu-t-il lui-même. Réalisant que Sirius était enore hilare à côté de lui, il lui donna un coup de coude en plein dans les côtes. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre mais lorsqu'il vit ce que James fixait, il la referma aussitôt et pris un air sombre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et, d'un commun accord (silencieux), allèrent à la rescousse, tels de preux chevaliers, de l'être qui s'était donné le titre de martyr. Était-ce une fille ? Un garçon ? On le saura bien assez tôt.

Quand ils arrivèrent assez proche, Sirius figea un instant. Puis il se secoua et rejoignit James qui regardait, effaré, l'être qui était au milieu. C'était le garçon grassouillet qu'il avait rencontré chez Madame Guipure qui se faisait ensevlir sous des insultes toutes plus insignifiantes les une que les autres. Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à James pour agir. Sans penser aux conséquences, il poussa dans le dos un garçon avec les cheveux et le visage d'une pâleur incroyable en disant :

" Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez !"

" Si tu veux vraiment le savoir !", répondit un garçon à qui James n'avait rien demandé ," c'est le simple fait qu'il soit dans nos pattes qui nous a énervé."

James eut juste le temps d'entendre Sirius marmonné à côté de lui avant de voir son ami frappé sans pitié le garçon qui avait dit ça. Alors tout de suite, la bagarre enchaîna. Le garçon blond, qui se nommait Malefoy d'après les cris de ses amis, coura aider Rogue, le garçon que Sirius frappait. Alors le jeune Potter alla aider Sirius et ils se retrouvèrent tous à se battre de façon moldue. Il y eut même un autre garçon qui vint les aider (aider Sirius et James bien sûr). Pendant qu'il donnait un coup de poing dans le ventre d'un garçon (Nott, je crois), James regarda Peter pour lui indiquer de venir l'aider mais ce dernier n'était évidemment plus là. Il regarda plus loin et remarqua qu'une belle fille aux longs cheveux blonds aidait Peter à marcher et les regardais d'un oeil critique. Malheureusement, il ne pu la regarder plus longtemps car quelqu'un lui asséna un coup au visage qui fit tomber ses lunettes. James les chercha à l'aveuglette en tâtonnant le sol mais tout en essayant de faire des croches-pieds ici et là. Après un moment, il sentit que le nombre de personnes présentes se diminuait. Que faisaient-ils ? D'après les pas de courses qu'il entendait, ils s'enfuyaient. James sentit deux bras fort l'aider à se relever et quelqu'un lui redonna ses lunettes réparées. Quand sa vue redevint claire il pu voir que ses doutes étaient fondés car, effectivement, il n'y avait plus aucun ennemi en vue. Sirius et l'autre garçon qui les avait aidé se trouvaient devant lui et le regardait les sourcils froncés. Enfin, Sirius n'avait qu'un sourcil froncé, l'autre était levé en signe d'interrogation. Mais c'était à James de poser les questions.

" Pourquoi ils sont partis ?" questionna-t-il.

Sirius regarda le garçon châtain et eu un petit rire.

" Ton gros postérieur les a fait fuir " déclara-t-il avec détachement.

Il marqua une pose.

" Ils me trouvaient trop fort pour eux je crois..."

James se tourna vers le garçon châtain.

" Ils sont partis sans raison ?" lui demada-t-il pendant que Sirius boudait qu'on ait pas pris en considération son héroĩsme.

Le garçon hocha la tête et haussa les épaules. Il amorça un pas pour se retourner mais James l'interrompit.

" Merci heu... ?"

" Rémus... Rémus Lupin. Et vous vous êtes ?"

" Moi c'est James Potter et lui c'est Sirius.."

" Sirius quoi " questionna Rémus.

James se retourna vers un Sirius mal à l'aise.

" heu..."

Tout à coup, une femme pris Sirius par les épaules et l'emmena avec elle en lui disant d'une voix sèche qu'il fallait qu'elle et lui se parlent. Après un dernier regard suppliant de le pardonner, le garçon suivit sa mère à contrecoeur. Et James constata avec horreur que sa mère n'était nulle autre que Mrs Black ; l'horrible femme dont sa mère lui avait parlé...

* * *

Honnnn c'est chien hein ? Pauvre Jamesie. Prochain chapitre, le Poudlard Express !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Moi il me paraît un peu court non ? En tout cas, laissez-moi vos commentaires... s'il-vous-plait (il faut être polie dans la vie). Si vous ne m'en laissez pas je ne vais pas y répondre ! Alors laissez-moi en et que ça saute ! Sinon je vais faire de la nourriture pour rat avec vous et je vais la donner à manger à Queudver !(cerveau: heu... tu venais pas juste de dire qu'il fallait être polie dans la vie ?) Heuuuu... si mais la menace ça marche aussi héhé . Enfin, laissez-moi une review, ça ne coûte rien et ça encourage l'auteure. Et plus il y en a, plus elle publie vite héhé :-p . Enfin, je ne peux rien y faire si les paresseux ne sont même pas "game" de cliquer sur un petit bouton mauve et d'écrire un petit commentaire...

Ciao

Bizouxxx

Je vous adore quand même... même les paresseux ha! ha!

Lily Oasis Black


	3. Le Poudlard Express

_Maraudeurs VS Infernales _

_Avertissements_ : Attention, cette fiction est une histoire vraie. Seuls quelques noms de personnages, les lieux et les évenements ont été changés.

_Spoilers_ : Bheu... aucune idée ! Ça se passe au temps des maraudeurs alors ça ne peux pas avoir vraiment un rapport avec la vie de Harry Potter. Mais au cas ou : Spoilers tomes 1,2,3,4 et 5 de la saga Harry Potter et quelques extraits du tome 34 et 62 de : Comment comprendre les femmes.

_Remerciements : _ Un merci tout spécial à Karine pour ce chapitre. C'est mon post-it vivant, haha ! Bon, je ne serai pas très longue dans mes remerciements puisque je vous dois surtout des excuses à tous. J'avais délaissé cette fiction et je m'excuse de vous avoir fait tant attendre... vous me pardonnez, dites /petit air qui fait piter/... Oui ? Roha, je vous adore ! Zêtes géniaux ! ;) héhé... Bon, place au chapitre 2, maintenant, et que ça saute !

Bonne lecture ! -xxx-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 - Le Poudlard Express.

Elle se retrouvait présentement seule avec ses valises. Rectification ! Elle n'était pas seule. Des centaines d'autres sorciers, plus immatures les uns que les autres, l'entouraient gaiement. Même que quelques-uns la fixaient. Habituellement, dans ce genre de situation, Sanna se sentait à son aise et complètement sûre d'elle. Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, cela changeait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que, aujourd'hui, elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise et toute petite dans cet espace beaucoup trop grand.

- Courage Sanna. Tout va bien aller, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Tout va bien ?

Sanna se retourna lentement pour se retrouvé face à face avec une fille qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Ses sourcils châtains étaient froncés sur ses yeux bleux tirant sur le turquoise, et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus en queue-de-cheval, où elle avait laissé deux mèches en liberté, de chaque côté de son visage. Sanna pensa aussitôt que, si elle détachait ses cheveux, elle en serait dix fois plus belle. Par contre, il fallait l'admettre, même avec ses cheveux attachés, cette fille était extremement jolie, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle devait avoir à peu près le même nombre d'hommes à ses pieds que Sanna.

- Oui, répondit Sanna.

- T'en es sûre ?

Sanna allait lui répliquer sèchement que oui mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Moi c'est Sindy.

Elle tendit la main.

- Heu...

- Prend. C'est juste une main.

Sanna ne comprenait rien mais serra quand même la main de cette fille. Cette dernière sourit et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sanna souria à son tour. Simplement avec ce geste, elle se sentit plus en confiance. Elle reprenait de l'assurance !

- Moi c'est Sanna.

Tout à coup, un garçon grassouillet trébucha maladroitement devant elles. Il gémissa de douleur lorsque son épaule atteignit le sol rugueux et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles avec une toute petite voix couinante. Argh ! Juste à l'entendre, Sanna en avait mal au coeur. Pas par pitié, mais par dégoût. Ce garçon lui donnait déjà l'image d'un être peureux et maladroit... parfaitement répugnant !

Cependant, un autre garçon, beaucoup plus acceptable cette fois, vint à la rescousse de ce petit maladroit. Ses cheveux fins couleurs d'or se mariaient parfaitement avec ses yeux ambres. Par contre, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi, le pauvre. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sanna et ensuite à Sindy, puis se pencha vers le garçon pour l'aider. Sanna le regarda, incrédule, se demandant comment pouvait-on venir en aide à ce... "garçon".

- Désolé mesdemoiselles, dit le sauveur.

- Ha ! Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Sindy, toute souriante.

Le garçon lui sourit et tendit la main.

- Rémus Lupin...

Sindy la serra avec plaisir.

- Sindy...

Sanna bouscula violemment Sindy et tendit la main devant Rémus. Elle dit d'une voix brusque :

- Sanna Monthichelow !

Rémus eu un sourire amusé (mais poli) et lui serra la main par pure politesse (NDA: qu'est-ce que je disais ? ). Aussitôt, le petit bonhomme gras qui avait trébuché maladroitement devant elles se leva et brandit une main potelée à l'endroit même où s'était trouvée celle de Rémus, quelques instants plus tôt.

- Moi c'est Peter !

Il avait presque le même ton qu'avait Sanna quand elle avait nommé elle-même son nom. Sauf que l'expression ravie de cette dernière changea aussitôt en voyant la main de ce Peter devant elle. La belle fit la grimace et s'éloigna de deux pas, dégoûtée.

- Bon heu... suffit les présentations. Moi et Sindy devont heu... on doit... il faut qu'on y aille ! Bye !

Elle prit ses valises à toute vitesse et agrippa Sindy par le pan de sa veste pour se diriger à pas de course vers une des nombreuses entrées du Poudlard Express. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'interieur, essoufflée et les bras morts, elle laissa retomber ses valises et s'assied sur l'une d'elles. Elle respira un bon coup et dit :

- Il me semble que mes valises n'étaient pas si lourdes quand je suis arrivée à la gare.

Elle leva les yeux vers une Sindy amusée.

- Tu tiens absolument à revoir ces garçons hein , déclara-t-elle.

- Hein ? Non , répondit Sanna mi-choquée, mi-rougissante

- Alors pourquoi tu fais ta galante , demanda-t-elle toujours avec cette expression amusée.

_Ça y est... cette fille est bien trop mystérieuse pour moi. Elle fait durer le suspens trop longtemps aussi..._

- Je... de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as pris une des valises à ce beau _Peter._

- Que-...quoi ? Ha... voilà pourquoi elle était aussi lourde. Normal avec cette taille de vêtements.

- Sanna ! Tu es méchante , lui répliqua une Sindy pas très convainquante avec cette petite étincelle qui en disait long sur l'appréciation du commentaire - véridique, il faut l'avouer - de Sanna.

Soudain, une autre fille arriva. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux mauves (étranges). Elle se dirigeait vers Sindy.

- Hey Sin' ! J'ai trouver un compartiment... c'est une amie , demanda-t-elle, l'air sceptique.

- Oui. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle vienne avec nous ?

Sanna allait au début refuser mais elle se dit qu'elle ne trouverait sûrement aucun autre compartiment sinon...

- Non, non, répondit-elle d'un air détaché.

Elle était scpetique... mais sceptique à quoi ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas les manger !

- Bon allons-y avant qu'on se le fasse voler.

Elles se mirent donc en route vers ce fameux compartiment. Quand elles y arrivèrent, Sanna avait encore une fois les bras morts...

- Non mais elles sont vraiment lourdes ces valises !

Sindy ria aux éclats.

- Oui... il est temps qu'on aille la rendre à son propriétaire tu ne crois pas ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle empoigna Sanna par la veste et l'entraîna en dehors du compartiment. Elles marchèrent longtemps en regardant à travers les fenêtres de chaque compartiment pour retrouver le petit bonhomme gras et maladroit...

Elles le trouvèrent enfin... entouré de trois autres personnes. Le premier à sa gauche était le beau jeune garçon nommé Remus. Il souriait en écoutant parler un autre garçon avec des lunettes et des cheveux en batailles. Ce dernier avait l'air de conter des énormitées car il accompagnait chacunes de ses paroles par des gestes exagérés. Il devait même avoir accroché Peter à plusieurs reprise car celui-ci était dans un coin et se tenait douloureusement la tête. Le dernier (mais non le moindre) était probablement le plus grand des quatres. Il regardait son ami avec un air enjoué et participait gaiement à la conversation. Il avait un sourire sincère accroché aux lèvres et ses yeux scintillaient.

Sanna et Sindy admiraient, de par la fenêtre, ce magnifique spectacle. Car, il faut bien l'admettre, ces garçons étaient magnifiques. Excluant Peter... mais il avait tout de même un certain charme. Son visage était mignon et il avait un air gêné qui en ferait craquer plusieurs. Mais, au milieu de la beauté éclatante des autres, il paraissait médiocre. Il avait une beauté trop restreinte et trop simple. Il était petit, mi-gros, mi-mince, avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleux... Contrairement aux yeux gris-argentés scintillants qui les fixait...

- Hiii ! Il nous regarde, paniqua Sanna.

Sindy, en revanche, resta calme et souria au bel étranger. Elle ouvrit la porte sans prévenir et balaya rapidement la pièce du regard.

- Salut, commença-t-elle.

Remus se leva aussitôt pour aller à sa rencontre. Il lui sourit en disant qu'il était ravi de les revoir. Bien que cela ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Il se pencha vers Sindy et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je n'en peux plus d'entendre parler de Quidditch.

Sindy lui demanda alors :

- Heu... qu'est-ce que le Quidditch ?

Les deux filles eurent tout juste le temps d'entendre Remus dire " Et c'est reparti !" que déjà, deux autres voix s'élevèrent à tour de rôle dans la pièce.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le Quidditch ?

Sindy regarda, amusée, les deux garçons en face d'elle. Sanna, tant qu'à elle, prit un air plus sérieux. Elle reconnu amèrement l'un de ces deux garçons. C'était celui qui l'avait fait tomber chez Ollivanders. Sirius, selon sa mémoire. Et son ami devait être James Potter... celui qui en bavait à la simple idée de voir Sanna. D'ailleurs, quand il l'appercut, il s'arrêta un instant de parler. La belle eut, cette fois, un regard amusé en songeant à leur première rencontre.

- Que... que viens-tu faire ici San-... Sanna ? bégaya-t-il.

Le passionné de Quidditch à côté de lui cessa de parler en voyant James bégayer ainsi. L'assurance de Sanna monta en flèche en voyant qu'elle avait un tel effet sur James... un tel pouvoir. Elle prit la parole d'un ton presque doucereux :

- Je viens rendre ses valises à Peter.

Elle empoigna les lourdes valises et les transporta jusqu'à Peter. Juste ce trajet avait été pénible, mais elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître, donnant l'impression que les lourdes valises ne pesaient rien, en vérité. Ce dernier posa un regard admiratif sur elle et elle cru même appercevoir de la salive au coin de sa bouche. Elle s'en alla en balançant ses cheveux de façon sensuelle derrière elle. Elle ne put pas voir la réaction de Peter mais celle de James lui suffisait emplement. Il avait tout simplement trébuché, à en juger l'état de ses lunettes. Elle tourna son regard vers Sirius et Remus qui se moquaient de James en silence puis enfin vers Sindy. Elle semblait totalement agacée et regardait James d'un air triste. Sanna put voir clairement Sirius lever un sourcil en direction de Sindy et décida que c'en était assez.

- À la prochaine, les garçons, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux avant de disparaître accompagnée de son amie.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le compartiment, Sindy n'adressa pas un mot à personne mais son regard disait déjà tout : elle en voulait à Sanna. Au bout d'un moment - c'est-à-dire, trois minutes -, Sanna n'en pouvait plus.

- Rha ! Sindy ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ! cria-t-elle à moitié.

La blonde lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Lory ne disait rien et observait.

- Tu as profité d'eux, Sanna ! répliqua-t-elle en se levant de son banc alors que le train s'ébranlait pour partir.

- Je... Non. J'ai...

Une tempête s'élevait dans sa tête. Oui, Sindy avait raison, mais Sanna était tellement orgueilleuse qu'elle avait bien du mal à l'admettre. Elle baissa les yeux en signe de faiblesse et ce geste n'échappa pas à son amie qui sembla se radoucir.

- Peu importe, n'en parlons plus, déclara-t-elle.

Elle vint s'assoir sur la même banquette que Sanna et changea de sujet de conversation.

- Vous sembliez bien vous connaître toi et... enfin... l'ami de James.

Sanna la regarda au début sans comprendre. Elle n'avait démontré aucun signe démontrant qu'elle connaissait cet homme, même qu'elle l'avait ignoré. Puis son regard changea lorsqu'elle se souvint de leur toute première rencontre.

- Ouais, dit-elle sombrement.

- Il est mignon ? demanda Lory qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici.

Sanna ouvrit grand la bouche, bouche-bée, comme si cette question ne pouvait même pas se poser, tandis que Sindy disait :

- Je ne le connais pas assez pour dire une telle chose.

- Sindy ! Franchement ! Ce n'est pas très dûr, je veux simplement savoir si il est beau, insista Lory.

- Demande à Sanna, elle semble mieux le connaître que moi, déclara Sindy.

Lory, exaspérée (presque désespérée) du comportement de sa cousine, posa ses yeux mauves sur Sanna. En voyant l'expression de son visage, elle se retint de peine et de misère à ne pas éclater de rire.

- Alors, Sanna, est-ce qu'il est b-...

C'est alors qu'elle explosa.

- NON MAIS TU ES FOLLE ! CET HOMME EST CE QUE J'AI VU DE PLUS DÉSAGRÉABLE DANS MA VIE !

- Pourtant, il ne me semblait pas si..., commença Sindy.

- CE N'ÉTAIT QU'UNE IMPRESSION , la coupa Sanna

Sindy posa un regard amusé sur elle tandis que Lory se posait des questions.

- Oui, mais il ressemble à quoi ?

- ON S'EN FOUT DE CE À QUOI IL RESSEMBLE...

Et cela continua ainsi pendant une longue partie du trajet. Sanna était déterminée à se venger de " l' homme qu'elle avait vu de plus désagréable dans sa vie " et, à sa grande surprise, Sindy n'était pas contre l'idée. Même qu'elle avait l'air particulièrement interessée. Ces garçons n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! Encore désolée pour tout ce retard. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, mais je tenterai de faire mieux pour le prochain : L'entrée à Poudlard ! ;)... Vous avez hâte hein ? Je vous vois trépigner d'impatience, d'ici. Je vais faire plus vite pour celui-là, je vous jure... C'est certain que des reviews, ça encourage toujours hein ? ;)... C'est dommage que fanfiction ne veut plus qu'on y réponde dans nos chapitres. Si vous voulez avoir une réponse, absolument, je vous suggère de m'écrire à cette adresse : d'accord ? . À la prochaine, tout le monde !

Ciao

Bizouxxx

Lily Oasis Black


End file.
